1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to arrowheads for hunting arrows, and more particularly to an arrowhead which has blades that can extend from a retracted configuration upon impact with a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When hunting game animals with bow and arrow it is desirable to shoot with an arrow that is highly accurate and which can be highly effective at delivering a killing blow to the targeted animal.
Currently available game-hunting arrows include the well-known conventional broadhead design of arrowhead, which head includes at least three highly sharpened and divergent blades which are designed to facilitate penetration and damage to the game animal by way of cutting and trauma caused by the bladed arrowhead. Ideally, the kinetic energy of an arrow is transferred into a forceful, shock generating impact which is absorbed by the game target, however a highly sharpened broadhead hunting arrow which is shot by a powerful bow such as a compound bow will often actually pass completely through a game animal's body without having the intended disabling., lethal effect. An animal wounded in this fashion will require further tracking and hunting to insure that it is killed, and to avoid prolonged suffering of the animal. In an effort to overcome such limitations, even larger bladed arrowheads have been proposed. Unfortunately, the larger the arrowhead blades are made the more aerodynamically unsound will be the arrow. Such an enlarged arrowhead will bring increased air resistance, cause the projected arrow to windplane, will increase the susceptibility of the flying arrow to the effects of cross winds, down drafts and up drafts. It is further noted that large blades, particularly blades that exceed the width of the fletchings of an arrow, will tend to interfere aerodynamically with the performance of the fletchings which are designed to impart a stabilizing spin to a flying arrow.